Destiny Claus
Destiny Claus ' is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the ''Santa Claus legend as the next Santa. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side. She is grounded, happy and is always trying to make other smile. Character Personality Destiny is a calm, adventurous and rather grounded girl. She is always doing what is best for the others, many times forgetting about her own welfare. Even though she supports the Rebels, she tries to show them they have a job, which is follow their parents' steps. Destiny, or only Dest (as she's called by her friends), says that her dream, besides making people happy, is to become a Princess. But following her destiny, she'd never become a royal girl, yet she can be a big dreamer. Dest has a passion for Christmas things and the colors red, white, green and gold. She is a "Holiday insane", what can sometimes drive her friends crazy. When it's Christmas time, Destiny graces all her room (and Fay's part of the room too) with Christmas arrangements, and she is one of the school's decorator. She also makes Fay spend all the night of Christmas Eve awake to deliver gifts to all the students. The daughter of Santa is a talkative person and she tends to don't let other people talk. Sometimes, she talk so much that her friends don't understand where all the subjects come from. Appearance Destiny has a very, very pale skin and bright rose eyes. She has a blonde hair with red streaks and is a skinny, medium girl. She is also beautiful and wears a lot of makeup. Fairy Tale ''Main article: ''Santa Claus The Legend of Santa Claus '''Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. The modern figure of Santa Claus is derived from the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, whose name is a dialectal pronunciation of Saint Nicholas, the historical Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra. During the Christianization of Germanic Europe, this figure may have absorbed elements of the god Odin, who was associated with the Germanic pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. Destiny's role Destiny, as the older daughter of Santa (born twelve minutes before than her brother), is the next Santa. She likes her father's job and can't wait to spread happiness over all the world. Relationships Family Destiny has a twin brother, Snow, who is very close to her. She is also close to her parents, Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus, who are overprotective on Destiny and Snow. Friends Destiny's closest friend is her roommate, Fay Fairer. Destiny loves Fairy deeply, and would do everything to protect Fay. She calls Fay her "RoomSister". Sometimes, the fact of Destiny being a "Holiday Insane" drives Fay crazy, but she likes to help the little Santa making her toy on Christmas Eve. Even though Destiny is a night-owl and Fay is a day-girl, Destiny can make her roomie be awake for the whole night. They can spend hours and hours chatting and laughing and love each other very much, being as close as sisters. Sometimes, Destiny mothers Fay a bit. Destiny's very close friend is Shahra the Sailor, daughter of Sinbad the Sailor. They love to live the most different adventures together and love their "Selfie Moment". Destiny protects Shahra so much that is annoys the sailor sometimes. Shahra likes to help Destiny and Destiny encourages Shahra to do the right thing. Destiny often treats Shahra as her "daughter". They love and protect each other. The only one Destiny is not a "mother" to is Aurora Neva. They're close friends and understand each other. For being raised in distant places, Destiny and Aurora can spend hours talking about their childhoods. They like to Ice Skate together with their pets, Noelle and Glacia. Aurora is a little protective over Destiny and has nicknamed her "Dest". Pets Destiny has a female baby reindeer, Noelle. She is the daughter of Rudolph, and has a pinkish brilliant nose. Destiny and Noelle love to Ice Skate together. In the middle of the night, Noelle can wake Fay up by licking her forehead. Romantic Interests Destiny has a romance with her childhood friend, Winter Frost. They are very loyal and love each other very much. Outfits Class Schedule '''1st Period: '''Magicology '''2nd Period: '''Muse-ic '''3rd Period: '''Grim-nastics '''4th Period: '''Damsel-in-Distressing '''5th Period: '''Science and Sorcery '''6th Period: '''Geogrefairy Trivia * Destiny's birthday is on Devember 24th. * She has obsessive-compulsive disorder. * She speaks with a mixture of soft Dutch and Swedish accent. * She is bullied by boys. Gallery Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters